


70s Night

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LeRoy takes Kurt to a club for 70s night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	70s Night

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“That’s perfect.”

A moment passed.

“I’m not sure this ID is going to be good enough.”

LeRoy chuckled. Kurt was so nervous, for what was certainly NOT his first time at a gay club. “It’ll be fine. I’ve been to this place before, and you do look young, but not so young that they’ll be worried about getting busted.”

Kurt looked down at the ID, running his finger over the edge.

“You’ve been in a gay bar before, haven’t you?”

Kurt shrugged. “The bouncers at Scandals didn’t care how old you were.”

“And the ones in New York?”

“A little overwhelming. I mean, to go _alone_ to, and I don’t drink when I’m out, so… I went to one once, with Santana. Or rather, I hung out with her when she’d gotten off work and was too anxious to go up and ask the bartender out…” Kurt’s brow creased. “Come to think of it, I think that was a lesbian bar. I did get hit on, though.”

LeRoy covered his mouth. It would’ve been cruel to laugh at a joke like that.

“Took us both a moment to realize the other was on the wrong team.” Kurt licked his lips and looked out the window.

Despite the self-depreciating jokes, LeRoy couldn’t help but look on Kurt and see a perfectly handsome, sweet, and physical young man. Maybe too young, but he’d agreed not to talk about that facet of their relationship tonight. They’d discussed it enough. Tonight was for enjoyment, for expanding horizons.

Though LeRoy had been surprised to find that Kurt already HAD a white suit.

After they’d arrived at the club, gotten in line to pay the cover, and gone inside without a hitch (which played no small role in Kurt’s calming down a little), LeRoy took Kurt’s hand and led him into the throng of men mostly clad in 70s style clothing. Some not clad in much at all. Kurt’s eyes wandered for just a bit, but LeRoy was pleased as he recognized that appraising stare. 

Kurt was looking at the costumes, as much if not more than the men themselves. That was a trait that LeRoy had come to cherish, the longer he got to know Kurt. That sense of hyperfocus, causing him to notice particular details, to narrow in on a project and not let up. 

And truth be told, between his striking face and his stage fighter’s build, Kurt had one of the most enviable looks here; LeRoy wouldn’t press him not to look at other men in a gay club of all places, but it was comforting to know that Kurt wasn’t that interested in searching out other company.

They moved together on the dance floor, both attentive and malleable partners. Soon Kurt’s face was lit up with a grin, free of anxiety, sadness, or whatever had been weighing him down this week. LeRoy, grateful and feeling freer that he had in a long time himself, circled an arm around Kurt’s back and dipped him down.

Kurt let out a soft laugh and his eyes fixed on LeRoy, widening slightly as he stared up. It was almost like he had a question behind those eyes, those large, hauntingly gorgeous eyes- Maybe that was a bit romantic. 

LeRoy lifted Kurt back up and stepped back. The song changed, and Kurt turned his head.

“Do you wanna sit down?” Kurt asked, straining to be heard over the din.

LeRoy reached over to cup the back of Kurt’s head, then nodded and offered Kurt a hand, so they could cut through the sea of bodies together.


End file.
